Mountain man
Geri Olav Brath, commonly known by the alias "the Mountain Man", is a serial killer and the main antagonist in the Norwegian slasher film franchise Cold Prey (Norwegian: Fritt Vilt) Biography Childhood Geri Olav Brath was born some time in the mid 60s by a woman named Sigrid. He was stillborn, but after being dead for 4 hours, he suddenly appeared to be alive and never cried. Some time after his birth, Sigrid married a man named Gunner, who owned a mountain lodge in Jotunheimen. Gunner was never interested in him and was often abusive, especially afte strange things started happening in the Leirdalen area where the Mountain lodge was located. He was for most of the time locked up in he lodges basement, but managed to escape one day in 1976, only o be pursued and buried alive in the snow by Gunnar. As he was reported "missing" and search crews began searches, the boy was found by Jon Stølen, a hermit who is the brother of Einar, the sheriff in the Bøverdalen area. After a month, he returned one night to he mountain lodge and murdered both Sigrid and Gunnar, before hiding the corpses, making the police conclude that the parents were caught by an avalanche. From 1976 to 1988, he was raised by Jon and taught in how to live as a hermit, and learned about hunting animals without catching attention of other people. 1988 killing spree In the summer of 1988, he began his first killing spree against a group of young adults camping in the woods after changing their plans of staying over at the abandoned Stehøe mountain lodge, which had been abandoned since the murder of his parents 12 years earlier. Throughout the 90s and early 2000s, he stalked and murdered unsuspecting hikers before collecting their belongings and hiding the corpses in a glacier ravine far away from his lair, leaving a large amount of disappearance cases unresolved. 2006 killing spree In Jotunheimen The next known murder spree took place at Stehøe mountain lodge, having been abandoned for 30 years, after a group of snowboarders, Jannicke, Eirik, Ingunn, Mikal and Morten Tobias, sought refuge in the lodge after the latter broke his leg after a bad fall. After having an argument with Mikal, Ingunn was attacked by the Mountain Man and murdered after an attempt to escape. Next victim was Eirik, who was just knocked uncouncious after being side-tracked by blood traces and Ingunn's corpse. A pool of blood was discovered on Ingunn's room after Jannicke tried to talk to her after Mikal received no response trying to apologize to Ingunn. While looking for Ingunn, Mikal was attacked by the Mountain Man in the kitchen, but managed to escape and hide among Morten and Jannicke. Upon trying to escape, Mikal was murdered by the Mountain Man outside the tool shed on the opposite side of the lodge entrance. In an attempt to trap him in the lair Jannicke and Mikal discovered earlier, Jannicke, now with Morten, discover Eirik being alive inside it, but leaves him behind unable to release him in time for the Mountain Man to enter. Jannicke tries to lure him out and shoot him with a shotgun recovered from the shed. But Morten pushes it away when he sees the Mountain Man using Eirik as a human shield before being stabbed in front of Jannicke and Morten. Morten orders Jannicke to flee, and Morten, unable to defend himself, is killed. The Mountain Man then knocks Jannicke uncouncious in her desperate attempt to flee. She regains counciousness while being transported together with the corpses of her friends to a ravine where the Mountain Man tosses the corpses into, but is attacked by Jannicke, who discover him having a birthmark similar to the one on a boy on a picture recovered from the lodge's guestbook, before eventually defeating him. As he falls into the ravine, he flashes back to his abusive childhood where he is buried alive. At Otta hospital Along with Jannicke's friends, the Mountain Man, believed to be dead, is brought to the hospital's morgue. There he is found to actually be alive. Meanwhile the police, investigating Jannicke's story, finds the bodies of hiker that went missing in the 90s after re-examining the ravine and opened an investigation into his background. After being brought back to life, he murders a police officer, a nurse and the consultant. But his main target is Jannicke, who defeated him in the mountains and is also hospitalized in the same hospital. He also murders two more police officers, the sheriff and injures a municipal overseer before being shot by the overseer, who then dies from his injuries, leaving Camilla, a physician, and Jannicke the sole survivors. After discovering that he walked away, Jannicke, armed with a police shotgun, travels to the lodge on a police snowmobile in order to defeat the Mountain Man, who arrives after Jannicke falls asleep. Waking up by his arrival, she tries to shoot him and is close to defeat when Camilla arrives and saves her. He then tries to kill Camilla just as Jannicke throws the head of his pickaxe towards him and impaling him. After falling to the ground, Jannicke, seeking to avenge her friends' deaths, then executes him by shooting him in the head with a police shotgun. Category:Cold Prey